Ori no unmei
by enzanko
Summary: <html><head></head>Cuando los caminos de diferentes personas se cruzan entre sí puede que sea para bien o para mal, las decisiones que tomes influirá el desenlace, ¿Qué es lo que harás? FrUk, RusUsa Yaoi/mpreg.</html>


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no nos pertenece (lástima...), sino a Himaruya-sensei

**Advertencias:**

**-**Lenguaje ofensivo

-Yaoi (chicoxchico)

-Parejas en este capi: Fruk, Rusame

-Próximamente: Mucho lemon

-Próximamente: mpreg

**Deskdraik:** ¡Holas! les habla una de las autoras de este fic tan largo que no sabemos cómo va a acabar... (ni en cuantos capis), en este capi interpreto a Rusia y a Francis... este fic lo hacemos via online internet XD ya llevamos varios capis juntas jojo. El título de nuestro fic significa "Destinos entrelazados", por todos los diferentes caminos/destinos que toma el fic, todo enredado XD.

**Hika:** ¡Aqui Hika reportándose para la acción! soy la segunda autora de esta historia y espero que les guste T.T nos esforzamos mucho para hacerlo día a día y.. como dice Deskdraik no sabemos como va a terminar... bueno ya nos conocen así que no los molestamos mas pueden pasar a leer y ¡Que viva el yaoi!. (Lo olvidaba yo interpretaré a América y a Inglaterra =) )

**Deskdraik:** Y también interpretaste a China~

**Hika:** cierto XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

Todo había comenzado por la idea del más idiota del grupo, la reunión había comenzado bien para variar, pero por su intervención todo se vino abajo, los gritos inundaban el lugar, Inglaterra y Francia discutiendo como siempre, Rusia tranquilo ideando algún plan sádico en su mente, China comiendo y Japón intentaba detener a cierto joven rubio para que no asesinara al italiano, hasta que su voz, que era la mas chillona y enérgica, se hizo destacar entre todas.

"¡En vez de discutir juguemos algo!" así fue como comenzó.

-Porque tuve que decir eso... porque tuve que proponer jugar ese bendito juego, ahora todos saben quién me gusta realmente o al menos tienen una idea, yo quería que se mantuviera en secreto hasta por lo menos que este preparado para revelarlo.. - Suspira mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo arrastrando los pies.

_**/Flash back América/**_

-Bien Iván te toca girarla-Reino Unido sonrió perverso mientras miraba la botella en la mesa orando para que a Rusia le tocara con América ya que últimamente había estado analizando el comportamiento de su "hermanito" cuando el ruso se encontraba cerca.

-Da, empezaré.-La botella empezó girar en la mesa, hasta que se detuvo, por cierta ironía del destino y por los ruegos del británico a Rusia le tocó mandar a el cerdo capitalista quien no podía ocultar su miedo y vergüenza ante la mirada de las demás naciones.

-Pe...pero no... eso es imposible - Alfred sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ya que Iván lo miraba con una expresión extremadamente... ¿Normal?.-"Debo aceptar todo lo que me pida, debo ser valiente, ¡Yo soy el héroe!". -Ehh bien... Rusia ¿Qué me vas a pedir?.- Sonríe nervioso el rubio.

"De seguro le va a pedir algo... Horrible y sádico Aru "- Piensa Yao observando la escena con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-"Que le pida un beso francés, o algo más hot jujuju".-Francia pensaba como... Francia

- "¿Qué cosa me pedirá?" - Pensó Alfred tragando saliva muy nervioso - ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó tratando de hacerse el fuerte ante la peligrosa situación, todos los demás estaban demasiado atentos ya que Rusia abrió la boca para hablar.

-Quiero...-Una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios.- Que seas uno con Rusia.

-¡Q..Qué! - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Alfred por la impresión, se quedó con la boca abierta y totalmente petrificado.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡América debes cumplir su petición! –Exclamó Arthur perversamente, sabía que el gringo no iba a rechazar la petición del ruso.

- Pe..pero .. no es justo.. yo.. no puedo - América un poco sonrojado baja la mirada siendo ocultada esta por su flequillo mientras los demás comenzaban a cuchichear – Ya... ¡Ya cállense!

- Oye América ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? ¿Eh? Ah, ya veo, el reto te puso así ¿No? - seguía molestando Inglaterra con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios – Anda acepta el reto no seas cobarde -

-Te quitaré todo.- La sonrisa que esbozó Iván se deformó más al pensarlo.

- Pero.. ¡Eso no es justo Iván! No seas tan malo yo... entonces ¿Que voy a hacer? ¡Me quedaré en la ruina!, El juego ya terminó, así que olvidemos esto, supongamos que nunca paso y volvamos a la conferencia normal.- Ríe nerviosamente atreviéndose a mirar a las demás naciones quienes no estaban muy convencidos.

-¿Qué pasa capitalista, es que no puedes cumplir el juego que tú mismo propusiste? Qué vergüenza me das...-El tono de su voz era malicioso cosa que molestaba en demasía a Alfred.

- Es cierto América tienes que cumplir tu palabra - dice Arthur cruzándose de brazos - Si te niegas quedaras como un cobarde.

- "Me las pagarás Arthur" - Sus labios temblaban hasta que por fin pensó en la respuesta que daría - S...Sí... pero ni pienses que será tan fácil apoderarte de mí por completo – Respondió un enojado americano

-Eso lo veremos... América~.-Rió burlonamente quien de ahora en adelante sería el dueño de su vida.

_**/End Flash back/**_

- Por qué, ¡¿Por qué? Maldición. – Reniega mientras continuaba caminando por el largo pasillo.

-América.-Francia se le acercó colocando rápidamente una mano en el hombro del distraído chico.

- ¡Waa!.- Gritó asustado.-Fra..Francia eres tú... ¿Qué sucede?- ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared colocando una mano sobre su pecho si que lo había asustado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?, te vez muy nervioso y asustado.

- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Respondió el americano recuperando el aliento. - ¿Para qué me buscabas?-

- Te quiero dar algo.-Le entrega una bolsa.- Es mejor que estés bien preparado si no quieres que Rusia se burle de ti.-Dicho esto se retiró muy rápido.-¡Suerte!.-Alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer.

- Pero que será...- Alfred abrió la bolsa encontrando montones de cosas, entre cadenas, esposas, juguetes sexuales y demás - Pe..¡¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Francia!- Grita totalmente sonrojado, justo en ese momento alguien inesperado le hablo, Alfred demasiado asustado volteó su rostro encontrándose...encontrándose con... con Rusia! .- ¡Waaa!.- No puedo evitar gritar asustado, estrellándose contra la pared nuevamente.

-¿Porqué chillas como el cerdo que eres, capitalista?.- Le habló macabramente acercándose peligrosamente a el.

- A-Aléjate de mí.- Intenta escaparse pero Iván no se lo permite, estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que has olvidado que ahora me perteneces?.- Le acorraló en la pared colocando una de sus piernas entre las de Alfred.

- ¡Basta!... que haces… yo... no le pertenezco a nadie.– Molesto y sonrojado lo empuja tratando de zafarse consiguiéndolo por un instante.

Le tomó de los cabellos y tiró de él arrojándolo contra la pared bruscamente, inmovilizándolo.-Hum, todavía no, pero pronto lo serás...-Se fijó en la bolsa que cargaba su presa.-Vaya no pensé que te gustaban esas cosas, pervertido...- Sonrió pasando su mano por la pierna del chico a lo que este se estremeció

- Yo... no no es mío, Francia me lo dio ¡Q..Qué haces, ya suéltame!.- Continuaba batallando contra él, en un momento intento propinarle un golpe, pero Rusia lo detuvo como si nada, sujetando la muñeca del americano y haciendo presión sobre ella.

-¿Acaso olvidas que soy la nación más grande? Pequeño... – Los ojos de Rusia tenían un brillo extraño, un brillo de maldad.

- ¡¿Y eso qué? - Continuaba moviéndose bruscamente.- ¡Eso no quiere decir que no puedo contra ti! Si continuas así gritare más fuerte y los demás vendrán. - Continuó tratando de alejarlo, Rusia no estaba para tonterías, le estaba colmando la paciencia así que de un jalón se lo llevo a una de las habitaciones del pasillo, era otra sala de conferencias, solo estando dentro de la habitación pudo soltarlo - ¡Déjame ir! – Gritaba enojado el americano mirándolo con furia, Iván no aguantó mas y se abalanzo contra el haciendo que se estrellara contra un escritorio, lo sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza para que no se moviera.

-Hm, haces mucho escándalo, eres demasiado ruidoso así que tendré que callar tu gritos.-De repente y sin aviso lo besó despacio en los labios, el rubio no lo podía creer, los labios de Rusia eran exquisitamente fríos.

Luego de varios segundos reacciono y alejó a Iván de él empujándolo lo más fuerte que pudo. - ¡¿Qué intentas hacer degenerado? .– Alfred estaba asustado, sabia de lo que Iván era capaz de hacer, lo amaba pero le tenia miedo y respeto pero esta vez el ruso se estaba pasando del límite.

-Creo haberlo dicho, eres mío.- De un movimiento rápido tomó las esposas de la bolsa que se encontraba actualmente en el suelo y apresó las muñecas del otro.

- ¡Basta Iván! ¡¿Q-Que vas a hacerme?.- Intentaba escapar, logró correr hasta la puerta pero Rusia la había cerrado con llave, Alfred desesperado comenzó a golpearla como podía.

-No te resistas, yo sé que tu también quieres.-De un empujón lo tiró al suelo y se posicionó encima suyo procurando rozar su cuerpo contra el del rubio.

- I..Iván.. basta no sigas..- Asustado Alfred cerró los ojos apartando su rostro a un lado, rayos si la situación seguía así terminaría entregándose a Rusia.-¿Por qué... haces esto? ¿Por que eres así tan perverso?, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-

-Porque te quiero, te quiero para mí, no dejaré que otro te tenga.-Le acarició suavemente las mejillas con sus frías manos.

- ¿T-Tu, quererme? Lo único que quieres es quitarme todo, destruirme.- Lo encara enojado, sus miradas se encontraron a Alfred le sorprendió el hecho de que Iván ya no tuviera ese brillo macabro que lo caracterizaba.

-También, te quiero, pero a la vez te odio, es un amor enfermizo que tengo y no sé que hacer, es una sed insaciable que siento día a día, eres una necesidad, mi necesidad.- Se acercó a su cuerpo y empezó a lamerle el cuello, su aliento era frío tal como sus tierras y Alfred estaba indefenso ante el.

- Nngh... n...no hagas... eso... - Suspira intentando controlar las sensaciones que le provocaban los labios del chico sobre su delicada piel - Si que... estas enfermo... Iván...- No pudo evitar que un suave gemido saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta

-Si, lo estoy, y tú eres mi medicina- Sonríe al escuchar como sus caricias surtían efecto.- Alfred, déjame tomarte...- Susurra en su oreja empezando a desabrochar la camisa del otro con suma delicadeza, extraña en él.

- N...¡No!...- Se sonroja terriblemente pero no podía o mejor dicho no quería oponerse "Si esto sigue así no podré contenerme, quería decirte alguna vez que... tú me gustas mucho, pero... a la vez te tengo miedo, es algo que no puedo evitar, tengo miedo que me lastimes y que sólo me uses, no sé… ni siquiera en que estas pensando" .- Si realmente me quieres entonces, detén todo esto – Utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir esas palabras y que su voz no sonara excitada.

-¿Dices eso...-Le tocó la entrepierna.- cuando estás así de excitado?.- Le sonrió

- Nnh... o..oye ¡¿En dónde estás tocando?...- Intentó moverse "Es cierto, yo no puedo contra ti, todas estas sensaciones había estado esperándolas por mucho tiempo pero... tengo miedo de ti, ¿Por qué no puedes comprender eso y cambiar?"

-¿Cómo puede empezar a latir un corazón congelado? Duele mucho.- Dijo de repente presionándose el pecho con una mano y deteniendo cualquier movimiento que iba a realizar. -Duele mucho cuando estoy contigo, había intentado soportarlo, pero... supongo que te haré caso.- Se levantó y se aproximó hacia la puerta abriéndola.-Espero que esto demuestre algo para ti.-Y sin más salió de la habitación y lo dejó solo.

Alfred estaba muy nervioso, se levantó arrodillándose en el suelo y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro- Aunque no lo creas... yo te quiero Iván...pero… aún no soy lo suficientemente valiente… como para decírtelo…

* * *

><p>- ¿Eh? Rusia Aru ¿Por qué esa cara Aru? - Se encontró casualmente con China en uno de los pasillos, Iván volteó a sonreírle de una forma muy normal cosa que hizo temblar a Yao.<p>

-Oh nada, Da, parece que mi corazón quiere salir de nuevo, eso es todo.-Dijo tomándose el pecho.

- Entiendo Aru "Pero que raro mejor me voy está loco y me da miedo" Ehh nos vemos después Aru.- Se marcha prácticamente corriendo.

"¿Cómo puedo amar a ese tonto cerdo capitalista? Lo amo al igual que lo odio, lo deseo y me repugna, es como si fuera 2 personas a la vez, 2 sentimientos distintos, quiero verlo humillado, inclinado hacia mis pies y quiero, tenerlo entre mis brazos, que su cuerpo sea mío, sólo mío, quiero protegerlo, y quiero descuartizarlo, como un cerdo que sólo es criado para el matadero, un revoltijo de sensaciones inundan mi corazón congelado, provocando que grietas se formen en él, no quiero, ¿Cuándo empezó esto?, Quiero huir de él pero cuando me detengo lo encuentro, maldito América, tu eres el causante de este dolor de cabeza y de que mi corazón se agriete."

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Inglaterra estaba tomando el té en el gran jardín, el ambiente era tranquilo, los pajarillos cantaban, el agua de la pileta caía, todo andaba muy bien hasta que el bello ambiente se arruinó con la llegada de alguien a quien el "odiaba".<p>

-¡Oye haces mucho escándalo idiota! ¿No puedes ir a cantar a otro lado?, por si no lo notas estoy tomando el té.– Se queja el británico a punto de lanzar una taza de porcelana hacia donde escuchaba la voz.

-Vaya mon Cheri, ¿Es que acaso no puedo tararear una canción?.-Francia salió entre los arbustos.

- ¡¿Me estabas espiando degenerado? .– Enojado, Arthur se levanta y le lanza su taza la cual no le cayó a Francis - Rayos me arruinaste la hora del té.-Se mostró frustrado.

-¡No lo estaba haciendo! ¡Vine por eso!.- Enojado señaló un gato blanco que se paseaba por las patas de la mesa de té.– ¡Y no me tires cosas tonto!

- ¿Con que era tuyo?- Dijo ignorando su reclamo - No entiendo como un gato tan lindo puede tener como dueño a un pervertido como tu.- De repente a Arthur se le paso una idea desagradable por la cabeza - ¡No me digas que eres zoofílico! ¡Pobre gato!

-¡Seré pervertido, pero no tanto! Dios, ¿Y cómo sabes esa palabra? No me digas que no eres tan caballero como dices ser...-Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué me crees? Eres un asqueroso, ni que fuera Francés.- Comienza a caminar molesto, alejándose de él.

-Cállate ex vándalo.-Se acercó y tomó al gato entre sus brazos, acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¡No me llames así idiota, apestosa rana! – Regresó sujetando a Francis por el cuello de su camisa y moviéndolo bruscamente

- ¡No me llames rana, cejudo! – Comienzan a discutir como siempre cuando en un momento el gato saltó a los brazos de Arthur acurrucándose y dando por terminada la pelea.

-Parece que le gustas, te lo regalo. – Dijo con aire despreocupado.-Lo acabo de comprar y se escapa a cada rato, así que mejor te lo dejo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro Francia? Estas... un tanto extraño últimamente ¿Qué te está pasando?.- Estaba sorprendido y sonrojado por el acto.

-¿Y desde cuando yo te importo?, debes estar mal de la cabeza, bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-Se volteó para irse.

- Gracias por el gato lo cuidaré bien - Sonríe ligeramente.

Francia hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida.

* * *

><p>Llego el anochecer y cada chico se fue a su propio hogar, tendrían otra reunión dentro de una semana pero al pasar los días América sentía más y más miedo de ir a aquella reunión, hasta que el día llegó. Pero lo peor fue que se encontró justo con Iván en el pasillo, este también iba a la reunión y recién había llegado.<p>

-"No... no puede ser " - Pensó tomando un poco de aire se armó de valor siguió caminando pasando al lado de Rusia sin siquiera saludarlo.

Rusia lo miró por un rato, pero luego lo ignoró, Alfred se dió cuenta de esto y se sorprendió un poco.

- Que ¿Ahora me ignoras?. – Reclamo el joven de cabellos claros, ¿Acaso era masoquista?, Iván no dijo nada, mantuvo su postura firme y fría y con pasos seguros entró en la sala y tomó su lugar, Alfred se sentía totalmente extraño ¿Por qué quería su atención cuando en realidad lo que debería sentir era miedo?, sin darle mas vuelta al asunto en su cabeza continuó con su camino entrando también en la sala.

* * *

><p>- ¡Waaa! - Arthur se había tropezado justo cuando iba a pasar a la sala de conferencias, estuvo a punto de caer pero alguien lo sujetó firmemente.<p>

-Ten cuidado.-Le había sujetado el brazo antes de que cayera al suelo.- Hmp, siempre has tenido 2 pies izquierdos.-Sonrió con burla.

- To..¡Tonto!.. – Le insultó sonrojándose pero luego se calmó - Ehh.. gra..gracias pero.. ya suéltame. - Algo nervioso intenta recuperar su postura.

-Como gustes.-En eso empezó a sonar su celular, el cual tomó y contestó.-¿Si? ¡Oh, Clarisse! Sí, estoy libre esta noche, ok nos vemos a las 10 en el lugar de siempre, _vous voir mon amour_.-Y con esas últimas palabras sensuales colgó.

- ¿A quién veras esta noche? - Arthur hablo con voz autoritaria, ¿Acaso estaba celoso? - ¿Quién es Clarisse?

-Una amiga, es modelo, ¡La mejor de todas! Tú también deberías salir con alguna chica, te vas a volver viejo antes de hacerlo.– Continúo burlándose.

- Bien entonces... vete con tu chica - Enojado le da la espalda comenzando a caminar - ¡Y no me vengas llorando cuando ella te rechace!. – Le grita mientras entra a la sala de conferencias - "Aunque... soy yo... quién quiere llorar..." - Piensa mientras camina algo deprimido.

* * *

><p>Una vez que terminó la conferencia, Iván abandonó el lugar muy pronto, América, quién estaba discutiendo algunas cosas con Japón decidió dejar a un lado su conversación para salir detrás del ruso, necesitaba una explicación de su comportamiento, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar con él.<p>

- Rusia necesitamos hablar .– Pidió el americano a lo que el ruso no le contesto más siguió su camino ignorándolo.

- ¡Oye!, oye Rusia ¡¿Me estas escuchando?. - Alfred lo seguía hasta afuera del recinto sin conseguir que lo escuchara - ¡Detente! - Lo sujeta del brazo haciendo que volteó a mirarlo con odio.- Pero que te pasa ahora tú eres el que me está evadiendo. – Cuando Rusia estuvo a punto de hablar, alguien gritó desde una ventana alta.

- ¡Cuidado con el piano!- Se oyó la voz de un hombre, un tremendo piano caía justo encima de América quien lo único que hizo fue levantar la mirada hacia el cielo en donde la enorme silueta del piano se notaba, se había quedado estático por la impresión, en medio segundo se escucho el sonido del piano siendo destruido al impactar contra el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Deskdraik:<strong> Perdón si se nos escapa por ahí una tilde o una falta... hicimos todo lo que pudimos, ¿Nos dejan review? *Muestra al gato con botas con su carita mona*

**Hika:** Espero que les haya gustado~ y ¡Esperamos sus Reviews! *Con una sonrisa tierna y un cuchillo en la mano* ¡hasta la próxima!

_vous voir mon amour_=Nos vemos mi amor

Por cierto, lo del corazón de Iván, para las que no han leido el manga, aqui sale en la tira http : / / www. mangafox. com/manga/axis_powers_hetalia/v01/c004/2. html (junten los espacios)


End file.
